


Compromise in Colors is Grey

by Mirianna



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emperor Hux, Force Repellent Cuffs, M/M, Psychopath Hux, Sorcerer Kylo, trust fall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirianna/pseuds/Mirianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The black shirt Hux had put on had long sleeves and a turtleneck. His black training pants were pooling around his feet, two inches taller for him but made in a rare material he never found again, aside from the insides of the Academy commissary on Arkanis. With his gloves on to complete the attire, he hoped this would send a clear message to the knight. </p><p>Don’t fucking touch me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellekay/gifts).



> Well, this got out of control. Prompt is 'Hux and Kylo training together physically' Not Beta'ed and English isn't my 1st language ^^

The first time Brendol Hux Jr heard about the Force, he was but a wee little boy, impressionable, always watching silently as he played on the floor next to his father’s desk at the Arkanis Academy. The Commandant recently had a huge fight with a certain Inquisitor and was raving about the ludicrous Force and it’s way of meddling with his plans. The details were unclear and it was never brought up, so the memory left a dangerous sense of foreshadowing for all the boy’s childhood.

 

It was the Force that was to blame for the fall of the Empire. As Brendol Hux Sr fled the Academy, following the Imperial Exodus into the deep ends of the Unknown Regions, he raved madly about how one man and the Force had been enough to overthrow the mighty Empire. He also swore that he would rebuild a better, stronger and eternal Empire. It was his first order as the head of the loyalists. His son, barely four, was watching his every move, inspired and eye wide as he was fed stories of the ravages of the Clone Wars and the hard times before the Empire saved the Galaxy.

 

Years later, that memory of his father at the Academy had resurfaced in a dream that left a sour taste in his mouth the next morning. It was the day of the official ceremony where he would be promoted to General and awarded his own ship. The biggest, the newest and all HIS. In the privacy of his quarter, he could allow himself a small moment of victory. He felt giddy as a schoolgirl cadet, plans for an ultimate weapon and a new Empire that HE would rule with an iron fist. Hux took a deep breath and calmed himself. He emptied his mind, focusing back on his task at hand. His uniform was almost done, only his greatcoat hanging next to the door. Yet the dream crept back in his thoughts.

 

The feeling of dread faded away as the ceremony went on. The Finalizer was behind him, towering and casting a menacing shadow over the Stormtrooper regiment. It was a small rag-tag gang with Captain Phasma at their head. The yet-to-be-General had only read good things about her, she was commanding the first regiment of troopers that followed his training program with conditioning. They were the best of what came out of that program, ready to embark on the  Resurgent-class Star Destroyer.

 

As Hux turned to face the regiment with the pins of his new rank freshly pinned on his chest, he felt pride and excitement. He told himself nothing could take away that feeling he had at that moment. He would only move forward and nothing would stop him. Not even the  _ Force _ .

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

 

As General, his clearance level suddenly jumped and Hux had access to more knowledge, which pleased him greatly, but on the other hand, he also had more responsibilities. Hux would have taken these graciously if it wasn’t for the manchild that was above him and co-commander of the Finalizer. It aggravated General Hux to the highest degree, but  _ he _ was also his priority. Because the Universe was against him. Or rather the Force was. The orders now come from Snoke and he’s sent to useless milk run for Lord Ren instead of being on Starkiller Base and watch the progress. He loses his temper and composure more than once in the presence of the knight and he feels that things are slowly running through his hands like sand. He has feelings that are alien to him, rage, pain and fear.

 

One event lead to the other and before Hux realised it, Starkiller Base was destroyed by the Resistance.

 

_ Bring me Kylo Ren. It's time to complete his training. _

 

That order, General Hux could follow. He set a course for the distant planet where the Supreme Leader was, Kylo Ren sedated in the med bay. He had go on with his meetings and tried to keep up his cool facade despite the pain and migraines that wrecked him every passing hours. What happened a put a dent in his projects to say the least. Hux had a life plan in his head, a clear trajectory that ended with him as Emperor of the new Empire he was building.

 

That careful planning was as shattered as the the Starkiller Base. Yet it never bled out. Brendol Hux would rather die than appearing weak in front of his men. During the week of extraordinary general meeting, emergency planning and last minute coordinating, nothing shook him more than the summoning call from Snoke. New orders were awaiting him immediately. The stormtrooper was dismissed and the General walked briskly to his summoning. The door of the audience chamber hissed and opened, the huge looming figure of the Supreme Leader locked his gaze on a kneeling Kylo Ren.

 

The knight’s presence didn’t foreshadow good news. Hux’s orders were to take him back, the last reports from the med bay indicated that Ren was healing quickly. The Force, he thought neutrally. The General knew better than to let his thoughts wander in the presence of well, anyone. He was always focused, mind only on his task as to not make a mistake. So as he walked closer in a measured pace, his emptied his mind, ready to take orders.

 

Lord Ren stood up and Hux came to a stop next to him, lifting his face to meet Snoke’s eyes.

 

_ I have a test for the both of you. _

 

A red eye brow is lifted, slightly, only sign of surprise Hux is showing. Next to him Kylo Ren is shaking, distracting the General. What is going on?

 

_ You shall report to Captain Phasma and submit yourself to the Team Work Exercise. I want a report from her before 2000 hours. _

 

With that, they are dismissed. The General and the Knight turned around at the same time, walking away at a furious pace. Hux didn’t have legs as long as Ren, but he had endurance and they only had gotten so far as a deck below before Hux allowed himself to grab his communicator and let Phasma know about their latest orders.

 

“I will meet you in the training room #5 in an hour. Phasma out.”

 

They continued their power walk downward from the audience chamber, breaking in different direction when they passed the livings quarters. Hux made it first into the training room, wearing the standard issued PT clothes of the First Order. He waited with a proud smirk on, standing at ease with his hands clasped behind his back. The General was joined by Phasma wearing the same standard outfit a few minutes later. Time dragged on and on as Hux and the Captain started to stretch and jog around to get warm. Kylo Ren finally walked in fifteen minutes late, wearing loose pants and tank top, both black. His hair were tied in a bun, the scar on his face pink and slightly swollen, completely displayed. He looked positively bored, walking calmly toward them.

 

“About time. First exercise on the list is the trust fall.” The Captain checked her datapad, face neutral. “Hux fall, Ren catches.”

 

There’s a heartbeat before they took their places, begrudgingly, Hux turning his back to the Knight, his hands clenched in a fist and his arms tensed.

 

“Anytime you want.” Phasma spat out sarcastically.

 

Hux responded with a grunt, closing his eyes and doing something he didn’t do often: let go. The falls felt like an eternity before he’s caught by strong arms, an electric current sending his whole body in a shivering fit. He saw images flashed before his eyes, an old man gently caressing his cheek, a piercing shriek that broke his heart, unbearable pain flashing on his side. There’s sounds and sensations on top of the it and it left Hux paralyzed. He gasped and slid his right leg back, kicking it to propulsed himself forward, and getting away from the arms. He fell over face first, panting and gasping, shivers still racking his body. Phasma was next to him in seconds, worried, a hand settling on his back.

 

“What happened?”

 

Before he could answer, the ginger is lifted off and turned around to face the Knight of Ren. Kylo looks furious, his hand raised, Force thrumming around Hux, the dark hair men walking with a murderous stare toward the floating body. His voice came out ragged and hoarse.

 

“What. Did. You. See. General?”

 

“Lord Ren… let me… right this isnt-” He’s interrupted by a forceful choke around his throat. “Let...me…”

 

Phasma comes to his rescue by punching Ren in his injured side, both men falling on the ground with different cries of pain.

 

“This is a team exercise. It hasn’t been two minutes and you are already trying to murder each other. Lord Ren, please don’t choke General Hux.”

 

“I saw glimpses” The redhead rasped out, lifting his eyes to glare at Kylo Ren. “I felt pain.”

 

Shock. Brown eyes widening, lips parting, body shriveling on itself. So it was true. Kylo Ren was wrecked by pain, constantly. Something pulling inside him, wrecking him.

 

“Oh.” Hux sat, looking up at Phasma. “Can we…” Then he remembered Snoke’s order, the report due and the consequences of failing the Supreme Leader. Getting on his knees, the knight looked up, staring at the General. Sighing, Hux looks at the floor, trying not to mumble.  “Can you go put something else on Lord Ren?”

 

Ren nodded and left the room, silence stretching after the hiss of the door powered off. Hux got up slowly, straightening his shirt, shaking his head and jumping on the spot to chase away the cold sweat over his body.

 

“If you allow me to ask sir,  _ what _ was that?” Phasma looked worried, it was a strange look on her.

 

The ginger internally debated how to answered that. He opted for frankness. “I’m not quite sure myself…”

 

The silence that fell was appreciated, Phasma poking her datapad while Hux breathed and tried to clear his head. Kylo Ren came back wearing a black, tight, long sleeve shirt. The General secretly hoped it was just the skin on skin contact that caused those weirds flashes. It could be problematic if every time he touched the knight, his senses are all overcome with pain and flashing images. Yet it was not time to dwell on that. He emptied his mind and put himself in position, waiting for the Knight to drop and get this over with.

 

Ren was caught easily, the redhead letting out the breath he didn’t realized he was holding when the head of the Knight lands on his shoulder. He pushed the knight away and turned to look back at Phasma. She was half smiling, noting things away on her datapad.

 

“Next exercise is a simulation.”

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

 

She drove them with exercises for two hours. When they are still panting from running around in the attack sims, she looked up from her datapad with an evil smile.

 

“Last thing is a hand to hand combat.”

 

Both men groaned, physically exhausted from the hard regime of the attack simulations.

 

“Why? I thought this was a Team Building Exercise?” Hux frowned, not in the mood to fight the Force-sensitive knight.

 

“Fighting against each other allows you to know about the technique of the other. Could be useful for a fighting situation.”

 

“I always have my lightsaber.” Ren chimed in, with a look that told them that if he had said lightsaber in his hand, they would be both dead.

 

“The exercise is hand on hand combat.” Phasma dismissed them. “So fight. This one will be recorded and sent to the Great Leader.”

 

“Well…” Hux dropped in a defensive position, foot at the back at a 45 degree angle, arms raised. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

Kylo Ren grunted before charging, rage written all over his face. He wildly swung his right arm, putting his whole force in his single swing. The General avoided it by docking, pushing up as he brought his right fist, knuckles cracking against the jaw bone of the knight. He walked dazedly a few feet backward, raising his arm in a dangerously familiar manner. Phasma interjected, yelling at Ren.

 

“NO FORCE KYLO REN.”

 

The hand dropped and they both stood up, Hux in his defense stance again, side stepping as Ren started to walk toward the smaller of the two. The General had no idea what his next move would be, the knight had been right, he always had his light saber. Lord Ren looked less furious and more focus. It sent a shiver down Hux’s spine, a sense of dread over taking him.

 

Ren jumped forward, his leg kicking, aiming for Hux knee. It’s dodged easily, but the extend of the knight’s reach was underestimated by the ginger as he was sent head flying back when a huge fist crunched his nose. The blood sprayed everywhere, Hux barely having time to dodge the second punch thrown his way, dropping on the floor and kicking the taller man in the knee. The knight fell on the floor with a gasp of pain.

 

Hux twisted his legs around Ren’s throat, squeezing, blood still gushing from his obviously broken nose. Phasma whistled a warning before she yelled.

 

“STOP. That will be all.”

 

They quickly dismantled, Hux getting up and pinching his nose, throwing his head backwards. There’s the familiar hiss of the doors and as Phasma leaves to finish her report, the General drops on the bench and pants, head still tilted back. A noise caught his attention, eyes coming down to peek at Ren still on the floor, panting as hard as he his.

 

“It… wasn’t… fair.”

 

“Oh. Oh that’s rich!” Hux was furious, the fight might had been short, but he was not a neophyte in combat. The knight jumped on his feet and pointed an accusatory finger toward the General.

 

“YOU! I had to fight with all my mental barriers up!” He was pacing around the spot on the floor where Hux’s blood had pooled, tracking it everywhere in the training room, arms gesturing wildly. “If I hadn’t you would have been a puddle on the floor the second you touched me-” He stopped dead in his tracks. “Leave. Now.”

 

The tall knight was furiously shaking, anger distorting his features. Not wanting to be in the way of an incoming tantrum, Hux sighed and departed the room, heading toward medbay.

 

At least he won.

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

 

Hux was in his quarters when the idea first popped into his mind. He filed it away because he was in the middle of processing his report on the bloody mess that had been their training fight and it hadn’t been the proper time to dwell on something like that. He revisited it later that night, when he had taken off his uniform and was lingering on his desk chair in sweatpants and tank top, drinking wine as he played holochess against himself. His datapad was within reach for those inspired moment when he was letting his mind run at its maximal capacity, analysing, filing and planning. He had a lot of research to do if he wanted to bring his idea to life, the schematics barely blueprints in his head so far.

 

He was in the middle of reading ancient reports from the Clone Wars from his datapad in search of information when he heard his intercom buzzing. He growled furiously as he was trying to figure out who dared to call and disturb him during his private and alone time. The buzzing noise came again, and again, and Hux suddenly knew. He set the datapad and close his holochess board, grabbing his coat by the door and putting it on before pushing the comm button.

 

“What?”

 

A video feed popped up, showing a nervous looking Kylo Ren, wearing his usual regalia minus his helmet.

 

“I…ah... want to talk?...Sir…” The last word was said with venom, almost spitted out.

 

It made Hux smirk, and maybe it was the reason as to why he opened the door. His face was schooled in a cold and distant mask, eying the knight as he walked in. The younger men had an intriguing expression on, something Hux couldn’t decipher. Too many mixed emotions.

 

“I…” Ren had walked in and was facing the window in the private office of the General, deep breaths resonating in the small work room. “I had a vision.”

 

That wasn’t something Brendol Hux expected to hear at all. He had no idea where the conversation was heading so he opted to stay quiet and wait. Lord Ren finally turned around, frowning.

 

“It won’t work if you don’t have the right materials.”

 

Hux’s head cocked to the side, completely at lost on how to answer or even what they are talking about. The only thought that sprung to his mind was: ‘Force damn it.’ Ren chuckled and come closer.

 

“That’s one way to…” He raised his right hand, settling it on the freckled shoulder of the General closing his eyes. Hux didn’t have time to protest before images and sound flashed in his mind.

 

Blurry, confused and unfocused at first. Like data scrolling so rapidly it’s only possible to catch a few glances; bloody hands, a young girl crying, the same piercing shriek he heard in the training room. Then everything turned black. Lord Ren was alone in darkness, on his knees, naked and panting, displayed in a dim light above making his pale skin glow and highlighting the marring of scars, bruises and cuts. Ren has blood running down his face, hands bound together by some sort of metal handcuffs. Hux tries to retreat, jerk away from the picture, very disturbed by how it made him feel. But as much as he tried to get away, close his eyes or run, he could only see the dark hair man on his knee.

 

“It will work.” Ren’s voice echoed in his head and somehow, Hux understood that it’s not the Ren he’s seeing, but the one back in his quarters, who’s speaking to him.

 

The scene changed, Hux in a shady auction, raising the bids for some material. It’s blurry, unfocused, the background barely visible but the General knows exactly where this auction is held. What he needed, he realised, was the name of the material. A voice rose up.

 

“Sold, for three billion Credits to the gentlemen #6, this shipment of Mandalorian iron ore!”

 

The vision changed and he saw himself hovering over the kneeling knight, clothed this time, straining against the same cuffs. The ginger is snarling, with a cruel smirk on.

 

“Use the  _ Force _ Kylo”

 

He caught a fleeting feeling of arousal and that made him reeled back harder than before, the pull  strong enough that he physically stepped back. His breath was labouring, the feeling of arousal still lingering in the air. Kylo Ren is mirroring Hux, shoulder raising and falling, deep breathing in synch. The General swallowed, hard.

 

He never had sexual urges before. He did his training, followed his father, excelled in everything as it was expected of him. Never looked at any female officer the wrong way. Once, he eyed out a cute technician bending in the hallway. There was just something pleasing about the curve of his back and ass in the air as he wiggled in the vents...

 

Instead, a dangerous manchild who throws tantrums and is so powerful, a mere touch is enough to feel the raw power flowing through him, was the reason his pants felt so constricted. Hux tried to regain his composure, pulling on the collar of his great coat, letting a long sigh out. He walked to the door and locked it down, erasing the traces of Ren’s passage to his chamber, overriding the warning with his codes.

 

He tried to empty his mind as his coat is being undone and hung back at his rightful place, turning to face Ren with a resigned scowled.

 

“Take off that cape and come sit down. I have brandy.”

 

With a curt nod, he went to the door at the back of his office, leading to his room to fetch the expensive bottle he kept for a day when he needed something to help forgetting his troubles. This was such an occasion, he mused. Pausing at the mirror, he glanced at his disheveled appearance. White shirt covered with  blood stains on the front, probably his nose that bleed during the vision. Hair sticking in every angle and his face so pale it clashed with his swollen, purple nose. Gently settling the bottle down, Hux went to his bathroom and shed the stained shirt. It flopped on the floor, Millicent purring and settling on it, seeking warmth.

 

Pausing to pet the animal, he reflected on everything he saw in the vision. Then it was decided, he would come back out from his private quarters when he would be presentable. Lord Ren will wait, he’s certain of that.

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

 

He’s ready and emerging from the bathroom thirty minutes later with a lighter and lifted spirit. Hair combed back neatly, nose less swollen since bacta pomade, a gift his father had sent him for his promotion to General, had been generously applied on the bruised appendage. The black shirt Hux had put on had long sleeves and a turtleneck. His black training pants were pooling around his feet, two inches taller for him but made in a rare material he never found again, aside from the insides of the Academy commissary on Arkanis. With his gloves on to complete the attire, he hoped this would send a clear message to the knight.

  
  
Don’t fucking touch me.

 

The door hissed and opened, revealing a bored Ren playing holochess, wine already half drank, straight from the bottle judging by the lack of second glasses and the same amount of wine Hux had left behind in his before answering the door. To add injury to the insult, Millicent was rubbing her head against Kylo's stupid robes, tracking red fur all over it. Hux stomped on his anger and steered toward his cabinet hidden in a compartment on the wall, sliding it open with a slammed fist on the switch. The cat hissed and ran in the private bedroom through her cat door, casting a last glare before disapearing. Two glasses were carefully grabbed before Hux walked back to the desk, settling his cargo down and looming menacingly over Kylo Ren.

 

“You will have manners in my personal quarter or I swear on the Old Empire, I will throw you out! Have I made myself clear, Lord Ren?”

 

The dark hair men nodded, eyes wide open and pupils blown. Hux isn’t surprised, realising the arousal he had felt the past months weren't his, but Ren’s. Everything seemed to fall into pieces so easily around the Force-sensitive manchild.  

 

“I hate when you think of me like that.”

 

The hand that came to Ren’s throat was a reflex, instinct from Hux’s deep hatred of the Force. The leather glove was keeping cool despite Ren's absurd body heat and the General grew more confident as no vision or sounds overwhelmed him. He realised he had growled seconds after the sound left his throat, and it came a shock. It was something raw, an alien sound for Hux. Lord Ren had parted his lips, eyes closing as he moaned like a whore from the deep end of the Unknown Regions. The filthy sound so famaliar that he had heard so many times from his father’s quarters.

 

“Stay. Out.” He squeezed his hand harder, looking for pain and distress on Kylo Ren’s features. “Of my head.”

 

He wanted to squeeze harder, fingers twitching, when he was promptly lifted off the floor, sent flying backward, head slamming against the door of his room. Everything faded to black.

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

 

Hux woke up from the same dream that kept haunting him all these years. His father yelling that the Force is ludicrous and it shouldn’t be allowed to meddle in the affairs of the Empire. He knew the script by heart now, his dreams feeding him the same soundtrack over and over. As he tried to get up, strong arms encircled and immobilized him.

 

“You’re wrapped in a blanket, don’t move.”

 

Defiant, the General tried to move his limbs, realising from his restricted movement that he was indeed trapped there. Oh joy.

 

“What… happened?” Hux couldn’t stop the question from spilling, as he was releasing alarmly that he had no clue how he ended up in his private room, wrapped in a blanket and cuddled by Lord Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren.

 

“Hum… Well, when you squeezed too hard, much to my pleasure, well, the Force kicked in, much to my displeasure.”

 

He sounded ridiculous, Hux thought derisively at first. Then it dawned on him that he was propulsed back by a kicking, invisible force when he had wanted to teach a lesson to the biggest manchild the galaxy had ever seen. The urgency to get hese shackles he had envision grew tenfold suddenly. He wanted them now.

 

“Are you… projecting I guess, your feelings again Lord Ren?”

 

The knight shift and Hux felt like he’s been lifted off the bed, then the blanket is gone. He sank back down in the mattress, muscles tensed and mind blanked with fear.

 

“I… I’m sorry General Hux. Since that trust fall, I…” Rene closed his eyes, hand slowly reaching for the ginger's face.

 

Hux tried to escape, cursing the man for relying on the Force so much insted of communicating like a normal human being.  


 

“Use your words Ren I- GAK” The feelings came like a punch to the gut when one enter hyperspace in a small craft. Thousand of sounds, smells and images of himself talking, contemplating his base from the Finalizer, shouting at some Stormtrooper. He felt through all of this, a fondness, like a fire growing with time. Hux realised the pictures were going back in time, heading to the day where his life plan was ruined.

 

The General knew what the next vision would be.

 

Red hair and black coat clashing furiously with the white of the snow, stomping as he tried to reach the mass of blood and black cloth, stumbling from the rumbles of the breaking ground under his feet. Hux knew the shuttle was hovering as close as it could from the shaking ground, ready to lift off. He just had to reach Ren. He was his priority. If something happened to the apprentice, Snoke would kill him.

 

_ Don’t die on me yet bastard. _

 

Ren in a pool of blood and snow, lifted up as if he weighed nothing, his face curling against the General’s neck, hot breath, hot tears on his skin. The man is a mess, sobbing and trembling. How can a man so powerful crumble so easily? the General mused. Hux then decided, right there, that he wouldn’t tolerate any of this anymore. The tantrums, the destruction, the power so raw and unbridled. As they get hauled in the shuttle, medic droids rushed to their sides, taking the weight off, working on stopping the bleeding from his side. Hux had stepped closer to the doors, watching the planet get destroyed, his heart as shattered as the Starkiller Base.

 

“You felt it.” Ren’s voice was soft, almost revering. Hux shivered. It hadn’t been his heart that broke that day like the Starkiller Base, it had been Ren projecting his own pain and grief so loudly he was influenced by it.  


 

The smell of his shampoo fill his nose, weirding him out for a few seconds. Then he saw the first time they met, Ren in his stupid mask, handing a datapad with instructions from Snoke. Hux had been furious when he read the orders, double, triple checking the security codes and clearances. His annoyance had felt like needles stabbing at Ren's skin, who stood straight, trying not to get hard.

 

Hux physically recoiled, Ren’s hand flopping down on the bed. This felt all too pointless. What he just saw was useless, there was obviously more to it and the knight was keeping it to himself. Annoyed, the General rubbed his forehead, trying to make sense of the glimpses and fragments. He felt the prodding in his head, pieces coming together.

 

Ren lusted after him. He had a semi during most of their fights. Hux’s eyes drove him up the walls when they were settling on him, cold and distant, helping th knight to find a center from his ever conflicting emotions, a sea of calmness in his mind from Hux's clear head. Kylo Ren wanted the General to do so many filthy things to him, had a deep desire to submit to him, adore him. Only he couldn’t. The Force was way too protective of him, steering the danger away with it’s mystical nonsense. It annoyed Ren too, constantly pulled by the Light and Dark side, painfully, daily. The hand rose up again, tracing along Hux's leg, then up his stomach.  


 

“Use your words!” Hux was very close to shouting, face tinted red as blood rushed to his face.

 

“Force damnit!" Ren growled out. " ...I had a vision of you when I was meditating as a…” A scowl appeared on his face. “Padawan..” He spat the word, disgusts written all over his features. “I saw a men with hair of fire save me from the pull of the Force. It’s you. You will invent something and it will stop it all and I’ll be stronger than I ever was.”

 

Hux raised a brow, sitting to face the knight, sceptic. He was a decent engineer but Ren seemed to put a lot of faith in these cuffs.

 

“What’s in it for me?” Hux asked pensively, trying to map out the options that were opening for him and what would his next ten moves be.

 

“I’ll make you Emperor.” Kylo Ren lifted his hand, trembling slightly as it approached Hux’s face.

 

The General closed his eyes, bracing himself for the mental flood. Instead, the hand rested carefully against his skin, no visions or sounds, just a big, shaking hand gently settled on his face. The General took a deep breath, and like the free falling exercise he did earlier, Hux allowed himself to let go.

 

“Deal.”

 


	2. The Essence of Greatness is Neglect of the Self.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta and English isn't my 1st language

The first time Hux heard about Kylo Ren, he was still a Sergeant on an old Imperial Class Star Destroyer in the Unknown Regions. Supreme Leader Snoke had just taken a new apprentice/pet, a Knight of Ren. The tales of his epic tantrums reached so deeply in the Galaxy that even Hux, who was not much of a gossiper, had heard about it. He was reminded of his father’s stories and the warning that came with having a Force sensitive man in his ranks. Hux spent the next week searching on the Force and it’s use, only to find that the Empire’s Database contained next to nothing on the subject. He was forced to abandoned his research and focus on climbing the ladder, following his plan no matter what the others thought about him, forgetting about the Force-sensitive man.

 

The first day on the Finalizer was like a wedding day for General Hux. She belonged to him, the thousands of men under his boot would obey his every orders, brand new technology, the first Star Destroyer of the Resurgent class. The only dampener on his day was a call from Snoke. The Supreme Leader had informed him that Kylo Ren was on his way, assigned to the Finalizer with his own mission and had to be watched and reported on. If Hux hadn’t had complete control over himself, he would have thrown a fit of his own right in front of the Supreme Leader. Instead he started to plan. He to focus his energy elsewhere, a serious matter to handle now that he knew about the imminent arrival, organizing a welcoming committee for the dreaded Knight of Ren.

 

The Upsilon-class command shuttle docked and silence fell in the hangar. A battalion of Stormtroopers were standing guard along the runway, Hux at the end next to the massive doors, Captain Phasma to his side. They all waited anxiously for the ramp to drop down and reveal the infamous Kylo Ren. The pressurized hiss was the first warning, as edginess rose sharply in the ranks, shoulders tensing, backs straightening. The platform slowly lowered, slamming on the floor with a thud that echoed in the hangar. 

 

It took a few more minutes before a dark shadow appeared at the gangplank, all clad in black, mask peeking out of the heavy hood thrown over his head. The knight looked tall, powerful and dangerous. He stomped down with a large gait, cape fleeting, long arms tensed and hands clenched in his gloved. Hux was quite honestly bored by the display already, thinking instead about the latest reports of the scouting droids with potential planet to hold his secret weapon. This was a ridiculous waste of his time anyway, not only this masquerade annoyed him just for its principle, but the Knight of Ren was taking his sweet time stomping his way angrily closer to the High Officers waiting to greet him.  

 

When Kylo Ren stopped in front of them, Hux nodded, waiting for the ‘honored guest’ to speak first. Silence stretched, some lower ranking officers jumping from foot to foot as the malaise grows. Phasma thankfully jumped in, breaking the ice as the General and the knight seized each other up.

 

“This is General Hux, commander of this ship. I am Captain Phasma, in charge of the Stormtroopers.”

 

The masks nodded, impenetrable, unreadable. It was unnerving and Hux was growing more distrustful by the second, trying his best to keep his features from scowling in disdain. The knight’s large hands produced a datapad from the inside of his cape. It was handed toward the redhead, an eyebrow raising up as Hux grabbed it. Turning it on, a series of clearances codes and orders from the Supreme Leader. Eyes widened as the General read the orders, head spinning with rage as he saw the order telling him that Ren was to  _ co-command _ the Finalizer. Hux tracked back two or three times, checking the clearance over and over, not believing that he had to share command. He deserved the Finalizer and he didn’t want to share her. Thrusting the datapad back at Ren, Hux nodded, incapable of opening his mouth, or else a stream of profanity would be yelled at the newest member of the crew. Again, he was saved by the Captain.

 

“General Hux has matters to attend to, if you would follow me, I will show you to the living quarters.”

 

The mask shook vigorously, then a distorted voice spat out like venom. “No. I want to attend the urgent matter with General Hux. I am in command of this ship too, I want to be involved.”

 

Hux could only nod, turning around and walking away, his greatcoat flapping as dramatically as the knight’s cape, he noticed, annoyed. Well, he did understood the importance of a disguise. 

 

Kylo Ren became a bit more interesting.

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

 

It had been two weeks since Snoke’s test and Hux finally closed in on the auction Ren had saw in his vision. The General knew exactly how he would get there, had the cover and the time precisely planned out to the last second. The only random element was Kylo Ren himself. Would he be able to behave himself during this very secret undercover bidding or would a tantrum ruin all of Hux’s efforts put into planning this trip secretly for a week? Only the Force knows. Probably.

 

The auction house was the same he remembered from his childhood, standing still at his father’s side while he conducted business, observing and analysing. The black market bidding place was squeezed between a Tail-Head whore house and a spice trading center. The room Hux was stuffed in with 50 other potential buyers was held in an encased room, air hot and thick, plain walls made of steel with no ornaments and very uncomfortable chairs. Used to the coldness on Starkiller Base or on board of the Finalizer, Hux had trouble with adjusting to the heat and odors filling the room. He was probably flushed and he could feel the sweat drip on his neck. 

 

Rolling his eyes and adjusting the black cape over his plain grey sweater, the General turned around in his seat, looking for the knight in the crowd. He had traded his all black uniform for a black suit, fitting him perfectly, hair stuffed under a stupid blond hair wig and huge spectacles resting on his nose. Turned out his ridiculous disguised had a second come back. Their item was coming next, a stolen shipment of Mandalorian iron, Hux tightened his grip on the handheld holostik, glowing with number six, ready to be raised as many times as needed to make the lot his. Ren said there was no price limit.

 

The auctioneer cleared his throat as the lot number 6 appeared on the holo display, the ore glowing with the blue color that tinted old displays. Breathing deeply, the General readied himself, giving the couple of rows in front of him a quick glance over. Lord Ren had moved closer to the front, giving Hux the signal that all was cleared.

 

“The next lot is a stolen shipment of Mandalorian iron ore, the purest you can find on the Concordia moon. The bidding starts at one million credits. One million, now two for the Tail-Head with number 22, now two, will you give me two point 5 ?”

 

The bid calling goes on, the price raising from 2 million credits slowly, heading for 3 million has Hux and the Twi’leki fight over the shipping. When they close on the next million, the blue alien raised his holostik slower and slower.

 

“Now 2.3 million credits! Will you give me 2 400, anyone?" 

 

Tired of the endless babbling, Hux raised his arm, yelling over the mumbles of the crowd.

 

“3 MILLION CREDITS”

 

There’s a gasp in the audience, heads turning to look at Hux. He’s sporting a ginger beard, old hat with no distinct sign set low over his head. The auctioneer bangs his gavel, pointing the General with it.

 

“Sold for Three Billion Credits to the gentlemen #6, this shipment of Mandalorian iron!”

 

A shiver went down the redhead’s spine. It was the exact same sentence that Ren had showed him from his visions. Getting up and feeling hollowed inside, he walked mechanically to the back room, the door sliding open and the real shipment open and displayed for him to inspect it, at last. As he got closer, the hollowness feeling faded away, leaving Brendol Hux as close as he was of being himself. It had been a while. Around the raw ore, Kylo Ren’s power were useless, a sort of anti Force-field emitted by the precious black iron. 

 

Resting his hands on the open container, Hux sighed. His head was clear, no feeling clouding his thoughts, no mood swings to make him more or less efficient in a whim. He breathed hard, smirk growing on his face. He now understood the urge for villains to laugh maniacally has their plan aligned perfectly in those stories he read or saw on his rare free time. Hux was flooded with dread, having only a few moments to spend alone to inspect the cargo before Ren joined him. 

 

He used every second, revisiting his plan, checking what his next move was and three different escapes in case the cargo was compromised. Everything was going along with the scheduled and should follow the plan, still, it was relaxing to revisit his plans mentally with his cold, calculating, sharp and cleared mind. Then he just shut down, head bending forward, eyes closing, emptying his brain completely. Then, from the blackness, stars emerged, blurred at first, then swirling, dancing, twinkling until they form his favourite constellations. He knows each one that forms, mapped them a million times at Starkiller Base. It was how he kept his center, how he fought against the madness of Kylo Ren’s feelings meddling with his thoughts every day. Mapping the stars, reciting their names, color and system orbiting around them.

 

The doors opened at last noises from the auction house flooding the silent room as a shadow walked in. With a hiss they closed behind the silhouette, noises muffled again. Hux straighten his back, making a face at the displayed ore while he could afford it. Then he took a deep breath, turning on his heels. The Knight of Ren was standing a few inches from him, staring menacingly, using the slight high difference he had over Hux to loom. Yet there’s no feelings, pain or any Force related discrepancies in the General’s mind. He smirked, closing the distance separating them and clamping his hand against Ren’s throat.

 

“Let’s test it, shall we?”

 

A nod, fear flooding into the deep dark brown eyes of knight. Hux loved it, his pulse quickening, similar blood boiling exciting that he felt the first time Starkiller base was fired, killing countless people. The gloved hand tightened, moan escaping Lord Ren’s lips.

 

“Yeees-  _ harder _ .” Raw need bled into the word whispered as a plea, eyes widening, red coloring the pale cheeks of the knight.

 

“Beg for it.” 

 

Ren closed his eyes, tongue darting out. He looked desperate and filled with lust, wig slipping off and askew glasses sliding off his nose.    

 

“You look like a mess, as usual.” Hux’s voice is sharp, tinted with disgust.

 

The answer is rasped as pressure on Ren’s throat loosen, boredom for this game already creeping into the General’s demeanor.

 

“Sorry…” Gasps filled the quiet room, pressure against the adam's apple back with a vengeance. “Please... choke me harder. Undo me... put me back... together.”

 

In the confidence that his thoughts were private for once, Hux allowed himself a few minutes of gloating. The plan was going to work. It was incredible, the powerful Knight of Ren was trembling under his hand, knees buckling as he fell to the floor, head held up with eyes filled with adoration. Everything was finally peaceful. The redhead gripped harder, watching the knight’s eyes bulge, filling with tears and pleasure, pale cheeks turning scarlet. The power he held over this man was fascinating, to see him squirm, to see him beg like that made Hux feel like he could conquer the whole Galaxy. 

 

He had to stop sadly, time was precious if they wanted to make it in time for Snoke’s summoning. This stop on the Outer Rim to the trading district had been totally worth it, but could not stretched much further. Taking in a deep breath before side stepping the gasping Kylo Ren, Hux went to the control panel on the wall, pressing the touch screen to connect his call to the Troopers orbiting around the moon.

 

“Get the IG-871 ready, cargo is on it’s way.” 

 

Time to go back to the Finalizer and send Lord Ren away for his training.

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

 

The IG Transport Vessel is ready to leave, Stormtroopers making two lines along the run away, standing in a salute position. The decor is the same as when Kylo Ren first set foot on the Finalizer Star Destroyer. Phasma and Hux were watching as the Knight walked away, stomping and brooding. Hux had been in a horrible mood for the pasts hours and he was blaming the Force-sensitive man. 

 

The General was still reigning in his thoughts, letting the rage wash over him and reflect it back at Ren. He was pissed too. His base had been destroyed, his fate was still hanging in the balance and uncertain, when he had planned to be the new Emperor of a his Empire already. Yet here he was, watching a brooding manchild being sent off to his Master to finish a training in the thing he despise the most: the Force.

 

The shuttle left, Stormtroopers breaking from the rows to make their battalion position. Finally, Hux’s head was calm. He turned to Phasma, in a good mood to spare a smile.

 

“Things are finally gonna be quiet around here.”

 

He had planned a couple days off, having a few things to get out of system now that his head was clear again. Phasma nodded before saluting.

 

“I will let you know if something goes wrong General.”

 

“Let’s hope it won’t come to that…” He turned around and left the hangar, making his way peacefully to his private quarters. 

 

He settled his greatcoat on the hook next to the door, unbuttoning his uniform, slowly, drinking in the inner peace. He adjusted the lights to a dim setting, locking down his door as he started some classical music on his datapad. Hux broke out the wine from the wall cabinet, taking out a cigarette from the silver case hidden under a sliding panel inside the compartment. He doesn’t allow himself the luxury of smoking often, the few sticks missing were smoked when the General had hard times, like the night Ren spent in the med bay after Starkiller blew up, screaming in pain and projecting his grief. Sparking the cigarette, Hux took a long drag, humming along the symphony, grabbing his wine bottle and carefully filling the glass half full. 

 

Bending gracefully along with the violins, he opened his drawer, unlocking the secret compartment with the thumb scanner. He grabbed the holopad inside, settling it on his desk carefully, sipping on his wine. It’s turned on with a thumb press, plans for his Force repellent cuffs displayed in the blue hue of old holo-projections. The schematics are almost done, so he flips to the next prints. A choker, delicate and in an intricate design that looks border like a torture tool. A smirk spreads on Hux’s lips. He flips his hand, switching to further designs, trashing some, humming in front of others. He knew Ren wanted the cuffs, but something told Hux a choker would be more appropriate for the knight. He also made a design for gloves for himself and some thin layers of ore for the Stormtrooper helmets, so they could stop being controlled by the Force and let prisoners escape.

 

Hux leaned back in his chair, realising his wine glass was empty. It seemed he got carried away as he stared at the designs. The comlink discarded on the corner of his desk blinked, warning him of an incoming call. Right on time.

 

“General Hux speaking.”

 

“Ah, yes General. I received your plans, very interesting. I will send you the price for each item and an outline of the timeline to create them.”

 

Right to business is fine with him too. The secret datapad beeps, Hux poking around until the message is opened, eyeing the prices and how long before completion.

 

“Everything is satisfactory. You can proceed, half of the total sum will be transferred to you shortly.”

 

“Pleasure doing business General.” The communication ends like that.

 

Humming along with the music, Hux refilled his drinks, sipping it slowly, watching the choker he had designed for Ren. The knight would come back one of these day. More or less powerful, it didn’t matter. No one would have Kylo Ren under his boot but him. 

 

His days off were more than merited.

  
  


|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

 

“General, there’s an urgent transmission for you on the secured channel. It was requested that you take it in your private quarter, Sir.”

 

Hux grunted and turned toward his second in command, nodding. It had been three months since Kylo Ren had left and that time had past without the Finalizer commander having to deal with anything disaster related. This call on the secure channel was a cold reminder of the days where the Knight of Ren was causing havoc aboard his ship. Sighing, the General stepped behind the Stormtrooper, following the escort, two more buckets joining when he left the control room. He kept on toward his destination, making a mental note to let Phasma know that he didn’t need three Stormtrooper to follow him around when he walked back to his private quarters. What a waste of ressources.

 

“That will be all. Go report to Phasma that I want her to have a meeting with her in 2 hours. Dismissed.”

 

Opening the door to his private office, he walked in and went to his desk, pressing the flashing message on the screen. An hologram of Kylo Ren appeared, bloody, hair greasy, sticking to his forehead and sagging on his shoulders. He’s panting hard, but there is no sounds with the transmission. Hux raised a brow, checking the settings of the secured channel. There. He activates the audio decryption, hologram resetting and playing over, with sound this time.

 

“Training… Done…. Rendezvous…. point is... where the cargo was... launched.”

 

Everything froze, then message started playing again. The General stopped it, closing the secured channel. The Finalizer was on her way to the Outer Rim for the Troopers rotation, picking up the latest graduates of his program. Hux started to walk, hand going to his chin, arm supporting his elbow. He had to think. The plan was changing, again. Chunk were thrown away, a dozen of new possibilities opening up. Small victory was, the shipment with his creations had arrived a few days ago, things could not have worked out more perfectly on that front.  

 

Grabbing is portable comlink, he dialed the channel to reach Phasma.

 

“General Hux speaking. The meeting I had previously scheduled is being updated as urgent and we will meet in the hangard in thirty minutes. Bring your best eight troopers, we are going on a recovery mission.”

 

“Under your personal supervision, General?” Her tone rang with sarcasm.

 

“Yes. Kylo Ren as finished his training and requested a pick up.” Bringing the name of the men that thinned her trooper squad often worked marvelously as a countermeasure to the distasteful tone.

 

“Roger Sir. Phasma out.”

 

Hux gently opened his drawer, taking out the brand new gloves with the First Order symbol discreetly stitched on the hem where he pulls to put them on or readjusts them. He slipped the gloves on, clenching his fist and moving his fingers around. They were soft inside, made to keep him warm and keep the Force away from him. The General smirked. Time to go pick up the manchild.

 

Hux walked in the hangar ready to head out to the rendezvous point. Some part of him were glad Kylo Ren had listen to the plan and knew where to go for an efficient pick up. Phasma was waiting by the IG Transport Vessel, Stormtroopers already inside.

 

“Everything is ready for departure General. What’s our destination?”

 

“Mandalore.” Hux kept walking, going straight for the pilot seat, reading the engines for departure. “It’s a simple pick up, it shouldn’t take long.” He turned the coms on and cleared his throat. “General Hux ready to leave for a mission, IG-871 ready to depart, drop the shields.”

 

“Shields dropped General. ETA before return?”

 

Phasma sat in the copilot chair, entering the coordinates for their trip, hands flying over the console, before settling on the controls. She took off, driving out of the hangar.

 

“Impossible to determine yet. Will keep you updated. General Hux out.” He settled on the pilot seat, glancing at the Captain. She had removed her helmet, shaking her head and raking a hand in her short hair. 

 

“Ready to jump in hyperspace.” 

 

She turned her head to flash a grin and Hux nodded. Since he was in a good mood, he indulged himself to return the smirk with one of his own.

 

“Proceed.”

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

 

They came out of hyperspace, drifting toward the fifth planet of the Mandalorian system. The Captain sat back in her the copilot seat, turning to face the General.

 

“I trust you know where the pick up is?”

 

Taking control of the IG-871, Hux nodded, putting the coordinates of the agreed meeting point, pushing the steering forward. He wanted to get this over with and be back on the Finalizer already. The thought of the choker lying in locked cade under his bed briefly filled his mind. He cleared his head, paranoid that the glove might not work, that the knight could read his thoughts even at this distance. Hux was sure the manchild would actually try. They landed in a secluded area without an itch. Scanning the perimeter, Hux found a ship, noting its position and pointing it to  Phasma.

 

“Send two men to check on that ship.” He called out to the Captain, flipping around on the control panel to find Ren’s signal from the emitter of his belt. 

 

“That won’t be necessary.”

 

Lifting his head from the screen to survey the surrounding, Hux immediately found the black clothed silhouette coming out of the woods. The stomping around, the stupid mask, there’s no doubts this was Kylo Ren. Slowly raising, he made his way toward the shuttle door, turning his head toward Phasma. “Wait here.”

 

Stepping outside, the General waited as the the black clad form made it’s way toward the shuttle. The Knight of Ren came to an halt a few feets away from the ginger, unreadable with his mask on.

 

“General” The distorted voice sounds neutral. “I see you’ve been buzy.”

 

Smirking, Hux bows quickly, raising and straightening his uniform, trying to look casual and bored.

 

“We are ready to leave and go back to the Finalizer when it’s convenient for you Lord Ren.”

 

Kylo Ren makes the few steps it take to close the gap between them, gloved hand raising to squeeze the General’s shoulder.

 

“Let’s go home  _ Sir _ .” The title is said in a sultry voice, sending a shiver down Hux’s spine. 

 

They’re about to board the transport when a silhouette emerged from the wood. It was an old man, wearing an old brown cape, reaching into them and producing a light saber. It hummed to life, blue and solid, unlike Ren’s broken thing. The knight had turned around as soon as the weapon had been turned on, reaching for his own saber. Hux took a few steps back, hands going to his comlink, ready to call the troopers for back up. Ren lights his own lightsaber and stomps toward the old man.

 

This was probably Luke Skywalker, Hux realized, watching as Ren’s red clashed with blue light. The General watched as they danced around, crackle noises filling the air when the beams crossed, both men equally talented with their blades. Ren jumped back, and extended his arms, but instead of the Force choke Hux witness but never was at the receiving end, lightning shot from his fingers, racing and clashing straight into the old man. He’s sent flying back in the woods and Lord Ren ran in the forest. 

 

The General heard stomping behind him and he cracked his head back to see Phasma walking toward him. A cry came out from the woods, a couple of native birds flying away and cawing as they flew high in the sky. Silence fell and Hux waited with the Captain, anxious as time passed by. Kylo Ren finally emerged, stomping in his usual confident self when he wore his mask. His saber was turned off and dangling on his side. His cape was missing but he seemed otherwise fine. 

 

Phasma stepped forward and met him a few paces from where Hux was standing, her voice steady as she assessed the knight.

 

“Everything all right Lord Ren?”

 

A curt nod from the mask as Ren kept walking and boarded the shuttle. Turning toward the redhead, Phasma raised a questioning brow. Hux shrugged and walked back into the IG-871, going straight to the cabin to get the ship ready for the voyage home. Phasma sat next to him, doing the copilot things as Hux called the Finalizer to let them know their ETA. As they left the atmosphere of the planet, Phasma broke the silence.

 

“We won’t need to look for the map anymore.”

 

Hux smirked as he keyed the navigation system, ready to leave and go back to his normal day and maybe, later during the night cycle, let himself have a small indulgence and play Ren’s little game of power. The stars blurred and extended, gorgeous as every time the General jumps into hyperspace, settling in the comforting familiar view.

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

 

The IG-871 docks in the bay, Troopers getting out first, Phasma right behind the troops, followed by Ren then Hux. There’s no welcoming committee and the General is glad. The Captain broke away and the Stormtroopers followed her, leaving behind Ren and Hux.

 

“Could I have a word in private with you Sir?” The modulated voice could not hide the breath of excitement in Ren’s voice.

 

“I have things to take care of first Lord Ren. Let’s meet an hour before curfew in my quarters.”

 

He walked pass the taller man, making his way to the bridge when he saw from the corner of his eye a hand coming up and grabbing his coat, making it slip from his shoulder. Turning around furious, the ginger raises a gloved hand, grabbing his coat and pulling on it. Ren was immovable, gripping on the coat harder. 

 

“It can’t wait  _ Emperor _ .” The last word is distorted by his vocal modulator, but Hux can hear the breathless moan.

 

“It will, Lord Ren. That’s an order.”

 

Turning on his heels, the General briskly walked with one goal in mind, making it out the hangar, trying to suppress the racing thoughts coursing his mind. He hasn’t taken a dozen of steps when a he heard the hiss of Ren’s mask, the familiar sound of his precious coat falling on the ground. He’s annoyed but Hux knew that if he turned around and indulged the manchild, he would never be able to finish the tasks for the day.

 

“ _ YOU! _ ” The voice is filled with rage, an edge of craziness in it.

 

Barely turning his head, Hux looked at Ren from the corner of his eye, eyes widening with surprise. The knight is furious, his usual brown irises now red flashing with fury. The helmet fell with a clang at his feet, hand raised in it’s classic move when he used the Force. Rage is transforming his features, red eyes making him look like a maniac. Yet nothing happened to the General, no choking, no lightning. Ren couldn’t touch him with his mystical powers. Hux couldn’t stop himself from smirking. 

 

“I’ll see you tonight Lord Ren.” He continued his brisk walk, turning left at the hangar exit and schooled his feature back into his usual impassible mask. Today would be a good day.

 

He had been on the bridge for a couple of hours, when Phasma walked in and made a beeline to his spot at the viewport, stopping a few feet behind him, clearing her throat. “There’s a situation Sir.”

 

“Report?” Hux turned toward the Captain, hands clasped behind his back, waiting to hear about the latest catastrophe aboard his ship. Figures, Ren had been on it for hours now.

 

There was a beat, hesitation. It was quite out of character for the woman so Hux’s suspicion went through the ceiling. 

 

“It’s Lord Ren General… He. He broke into your living quarters.”

 

Lowering his head, Hux turned the holo display on the console next to him, and brought forth the live feed of his room. The projection showed the doors of his office ajar, chunks of it missing and laying on the floor red, searing and sizzling. Grumbling, he switched to the next camera, this time seeing his personal office completely destroyed, his desk chopped in half. It should have been enough, but instead, he swiped to the next room, seeing further damage to his few and scarce possessions. He finally found Kylo Ren sitting with crossed legs on his bed, mask on, Millicent curled on his lap, as the knight petted her with a slow and steady hand. 

 

Closing the feed with a punch on the console, the General took in a deep breath, rage seething through him. For once the feeling was his, not Ren’s projected turmoil in his mind. Hux was beyond murderous, the childish tantrum the manchild kept on throwing were getting out of hands. Rubbing the fist he slammed in the console with his other hand, Hux turned around and stomped off the bridge.

 

Stormtroopers and personnel jumped out of his way as he power walked to his personal quarters, hands on the cross of his pistol, ready to draw it and fire at anyone that dared to be in his way. When he stopped in front of his doors, the scent of molten metal burned his nose, he spotted his secret datapad crashed on the floor in the myriad of his other possessions through the crudely cut hole. Trying to punch the code to his chambers, Hux frustratingly realized the door refused to bulge. He was getting angrier by the second. 

 

The General rarely lost his temper because it usually ended in a bloody massacre, the few time it happened to him a mere blur in his memory. So he grabbed his pistol and shooted the control panel. Pushing aside the dangling metallic plate, he ripped some wire and began fumbling with some of them. He learned that little trick when he was at the Academy, crossing some wires as they sparked, doors sliding open with a screeching noise.

 

Kicking the rest open, Hux growls and tries to get a grip on his anger before stepping inside. He clasped his arms behind his back, digging his fingers in his forearms painfully. The General walked coolly through the mess, discarding some things with the tip of his boot as made his way toward his room. The doors slid open with a hiss and Kylo’s mask snapped up, the cat in his lap leaping out and gracefully walking toward Hux. He bent down and picked the orange tabby, settling her in his arm, looking around at the disaster, hand coming up to pet the purring cat. 

 

Ren sat still on the General’s bed, boot sullying the black and soft sheets, saber discarded at his side. With an eyebrow twitch, Hux growled under his breath.

 

“Take your mask off.”

 

There’s the familiar hiss and the helmet is discarded on the floor, joining the mess. The knight’s face is red, fury still written over his features, lips trembling, red eyes watery. Despite being close to thirty, Lord Ren looks like a pouty teenager as he sat on the General’s bed, shoulders hunched, almost folded in half on himself. Hux gently settled Millicent on the other side of the doors leading to his sleeping quarters before closing the door. A quick glance lets him know her cat door is blocked by chair that was chopped in half. 

 

Rubbing his eyes, Hux face and dropped his hand, gaze locking with Lord Ren for the first time since he walked in. Studying the red irises, the General decided it’s not a bad look on the knight. It made him look wilder, more dangerous, like a beast. Dramatic, just like him.

 

“Sorry for the mess  _ Emperor _ .” Hux half expected the voice to be gritty or rasped or anything to fit with the new eyes, but it’s the same plaintive tone.

 

“You keep calling me that.” The General closed the gap between them with quick strides, grabbing a lock of the dark hair with his gloved hand.

 

“Oh that’s because it’s about to happen. We have much to talk about.”


	3. Some of them want to use you

As someone who had to work hard to mingle amongst his peers, Hux always studied psychology and expressions the hardest. He spent time after his shower to mimic smiling, frowning and carefully arching his brow. Known for being cold, the General didn’t have to fake too many emotions much to his relief. He also knew that sex was dangerous, the vicious endorphins the human brain released would be fatal and he would get attached. So Hux made a strict rule, to never sleep in a bed with his quick fucks and never the same person twice. He would usually indulge in a dark hidden closet at the Academy, with music pounding in a secluded corner of a bar, a quick blow job under a desk, never actually gettinh on a bed with someone else. Male, female, it didn’t matter to him, only the promotion that came with it helped him get through the order deals.

 

The first pulse of arousal that came from Ren had been slowly seeping in, burning uncomfortably under Hux’s skin. The manchild drove him mad for some reason he couldn’t explain. Kylo Ren was currently staining his sheets with his dirty boots, blood and mud soiling his soft black sheets. The hand tangled in the mess of dark hair pulled harder, those sheets had been hard to come by and the General had taken precious care of that small luxury. Hux searched the red eyes, noticing up close that they were rimmed with a goldish hue. 

 

Ren raised a hand to grab the General’s free one, bringing it to his lips, kissing the leather, tongue peeking out to lick a small trail along a sem. 

 

“They work perfectly....”

 

The gloved hand slipped from the Knight’s hold, wrapping around the pale throat. A gag would be required if they kept this, whatever what was happening between them, going on because Kylo apparently could not shut up for even a second.

 

“Silence. If we do this, there will be rules and you will abide by them. I will not tolerate your erratic behavior in my private quarters. You will pay for the damages and refurnish my room.” The General relaxed the pressure, hardening his stare and made sure Ren understood he was not messing around. “When you get into my quarters, you will go kneel by the bed in silence and wait until I finish my work. You will not speak unless I expressly allow it.”

 

The red irises almost disappeared as Ren’s pupil dilated, head nodding along as soon as the knight’s mind got out of the gutter. Taking a step back, Hux let go Ren, adjusting his glove and ignoring the panting man on his bed.

 

“Now, what did you want to talk about Lord Ren?”

 

It took a few seconds before Ren answered, lust slowly slipping away, replaced by anger, his pouty lips trembling. Hux closed his hands in a fist, ready to sent the knight away at the first sign of temper. To the General’s surprised, Ren took in a deep breath and settled down, almost smugly, on the bed, hands bracing his leaning form, feet slipping off and falling on the ground with a thump. Disgraceful.

 

“Supreme Leader sends me to announce your future crowning as Emperor of the new Great Empire in a week from now.  There will be a new calendar established and your crowning will mark the beginning of a new Era.”

 

Hux can’t stop himself from grinning. He had feared his failure at Starkiller base would crush his hopes of becoming Emperor, but he was glad to see the Great Leader still trusted him to do the job.

 

“Despite the loss of Starkiller Base, you proved to be competent enough to lead men and supervise great projects. You passed the test, Supreme Leader is rewarding you. I am to be in charge of organizing the crowning ceremony while you take care of moving the military ladder up a step.”

 

Years ago, the redhead had swore allegiance to the mysterious figure at the head of the New Order, when he was promised that he would rule the Galaxy. The pettiness of dealing with the functions of being the Emperor were not suited for the tall and grim Master. Snoke had seen the potential in Hux at a young age and had made sure he always had the best education, climbed the ladder easily and even handed the sparkling new Finalizer to the General. As Ren’s destiny, Hux’s had been forged by the Supreme Leader, yet he couldn’t achieve his dream soon enough.

 

The moment had finally come. The smirk grew to a smile, something cruel, dark. The General’s shoulders shook as he tried to contain the fierce rush of satisfaction washing over him. A snort, followed by a chuckle, then Hux can’t contain it and he burst out in laughter. It’s raw, delighted, his head thrown back as he laughs, hands coming to grip his ribs.  When the laughter died down, the General wiped a tear at his eye, sighing loudly.

 

Ren hadn’t move a muscle, eyes locked on Hux’s throat, shocked and stunned in surprise. The knight had never heard the General laugh before, he usually chuckled or grunted but he never laughed to tears. Hux cleared his throat, feeling heat high on his cheeks.

 

“It’s all good news… Except maybe you handling the Coronation. Judging by your clothes and mask, you have terrible taste…”

 

Ren’s lips twitched into a snarl but it smoothed down to a smirk. His whole demeanor changed, his legs closing as they slipped closer to the bed, back straightening in a display of sheer core power, shoulders relaxing as hands closed over his lap. A true smile came upon his face, wide, teeth displayed, dimples that made him look so young, eyes crinkling and twinkling with mirth. Damn the man, he had a way of making a poet out of him somehow. 

 

“I’ll let you know General that I am the son of a long line of very fashionable men and ladies.” Even his accent was throwing Hux off, the clear accent from Coruscant making it recognizable instantly. “It will be held to your high standard of prestige and class, do not worry.”

 

Hux found himself at lost of words, a rare instance in his life, eyes casting down to stare at his shining boots. Ren had this wild power of always surprising him, saying or doing something suddenly that made sense or was sheer brilliance. He usually ruined everything very soon after by throwing a tantrum or destroying equipment but the gist was there. A diamond in the rough. The General shook his head, coming back to the moment, cursing himself for getting lost in thoughts in front of Lord Ren.

 

“I still want to approve everything.” He glared, raising his eyes to meet Ren’s. 

 

“Yes General.” His accent was still there, sending a shiver down Hux’s spine. “Supreme Leader will want to have a word with you tomorrow first thing. Until then, it was suggested you celebrate your victory. In his enormous generosity, Leader Snoke has also sent you a gift, some fine liquor, fitting your new status as Emperor.” 

 

The freshly appointed Emperor was indeed in a mood to celebrate. He would indulge himself, knowing that from tomorrow morning and on, he would be under the watchful eyes of billion of people. He tried to stop his mind from going into planning mode, thinking of who would be promoted as General and inherit his ship and all the other details he’d had to supervise. 

 

“Where is this famous liquor you speak of?”

 

The commlink at the General’s waist chirped at him. Raising a brow, he fetched it and answered the incoming call. “Hux speaking.”

 

“General, there’s a cargo ship incoming with cleared levels requesting to board. They say their cargo is supplies for a feast?”

 

Well that was awfully convenient. A deep part of Hux was secretly gleeful that things ran smoothly when he wasn’t on the command bridge but it wasn’t time to dwell on that.  “Yes, handle it and deliver the supplies as instructed.” 

 

The answer was nervously given right away. “Yes General. Bridge out.”

 

Kylo Ren stood up, looming over the General, back into his cold and distant self. He waited until Hux made eye contact before he lowered his knee, hand coming up to take the redhead’s one. Ren closed his eyes before kissing the glove, gently turning Hux’s hand and kissing the First Order logo. 

 

“Ren wh-” With a gentle squeeze of Hux’s hand, the tall men interrupted. “Emperor. Please go refresh yourself for the festivities. I will come pick you up when everything is ready.”

 

Hux was floored once again. Manners, poise, dignity, these were not traits Kylo Ren usually displayed. Standing up gracefully, Ren bend down and gently laid a kiss on the freckled cheek, leaning in even closer to whisper.

 

“Congratulation Brendol Hux Jr.” 

 

With a chuckle he stepped back to retrieve his lightsaber then left the private quarters, kicking destroyed objects away from his path. The door closed behind the Knight of Ren and Hux finally cracked a smile, pumping a fist in the air. 

 

He was going to be Emperor. Finally.

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

 

A knock was heard on the doors of his private quarters. Hux had just finish putting on the only clothes that weren’t destroyed, his nicest, newest black uniform with his medals, a pair of fancy shoes and his ceremonial red cape. Seemed like the destructive rage had a purpose after all. Dramatic and annoying, exactly like Ren. Grabbing his gloves, Hux pressed the switch to unlock the doors, letting Ren step in.

 

The knight had changed into new clothes, wearing all black robes with complicated silver designs intertwined with a long cape on resting on his shoulders. The First Order insignia was pinned on his cape above his heart. 

 

“Everything is ready Sir. If you’d follow me.”

 

Hux was still annoyed that his quarters had been destroyed, so he sniffed and made a disgusted face. The Knight would pay for that one day. Maybe not now or later, but Hux made a mental note to make it especially painful.

 

“Lead the way Lord Ren.” 

 

The fell into a silent line, walking toward the entertaining center, booming music increasing as they get closer. Hux took a deep breath before entering the room, eyes sweeping over the room. All the Senior staff is present, undressed from their uniforms in various states, alcohol flowing freely, banners with ‘Long Live Emperor Hux” written over them hung around the walls. As they walked in, a thunderous roar drowned the music, cheers and chants deafening.

 

“LONG LIVE EMPEROR HUX!!”   

 

Ren stopped and made a small gesture with his hand. Hux stepped forward, drinking in the chanting, smiling politely at the crowd, nodding at his second officer that emerged from the sea of officers, stepping in and kneeling in front of the Emperor. The music died down, silence strange after the raucous his entrance had caused. 

 

“It has been a pleasure serving under you as a General, it will be an honor to serve you as my Emperor.”

 

Hux was proud to see he inspired such loyalty with his men. He had worked hard to get the respect of his men and he always knew they were loyal, but to see such display pleased him greatly.

 

“And your service won’t be forgotten. The Finalizer is a battleship filled with some of the best officier of the First Order I’ve had the pleasure of commanding. I will fondly remember my years amongst such a great crew.”

 

A drink was produced, quick inspection letting him know it was Idlewil liquor, handed over in a crystal glass. Hux had given a few toasts in his life, raising his glass with his charming public smile on his lips.

 

“Tonight we celebrate. Through fire and blood we built the First Order with one goal in mind: unite the galaxy. So that every inhabitant can have peace, food and shelter no matter his origin or status. I still thrive for that goal and I will lay waste to anyone that dares stand in the way of the Great Empire!”

 

Ren rose his glass, voice booming, face blank. “For the Great Empire!”

 

The room raised their glasses in a single motion, voices united as they cheer back. Silence fell for a moment before his kneeling second officer got up and raised his glass a second time.

 

“LONG LIVE EMPEROR HUX!”

 

The cheers were deafening and all hell broke loose, bridge officer coming forward to bow and kneel, pledging their loyalty. Hux is stone faced during the whole process, barely nodding as they shower him with praise. When everyone he remembers as a senior officer as passed, Phasma walked forward, kneeling in front of the Emperor.

 

“I will follow wherever you go Brendol Hux. Let me serve you by being the Captain of your Guards.”

 

Hux glanced at Ren, not quite sure what he could promised and not. The knight nodded imperceptibly.

 

“I wouldn’t let you leave my side.” He extended his hand, watching as the blonde kiss his glove. Raising up, the redhead could see the admiration and love in her eyes. He’s been exploiting it for years, another puppet dangling when he pulled the strings. He gave her his best warm smile, settling a hand on her shoulder. “I trust you with my life, I wouldn’t want anyone else to guard it.”

 

Lying was a second nature to him, those word were uttered with so much faked sincerity, Phasma bought it. Her eyes lit up, nodding as she swallowed hard. She bowed and left without a word, probably too worked up to speak. When Hux glanced at Ren, the knight had crossed his arms over his chest, cheeks red and mouth casted downward.

 

Either he was used to his mask hiding his emotions or Ren had the worst control over his face Hux had ever seen. Sighing, he walked closer has the music had resume, taking another sip from his glass. The liquor was delicious, even for his standards this was quality stuff. The burning sensation made him more confident as he leaned on the wall next to the brooding knight. Taking a glove off with his mouth, he brushed his hand against Ren’s testing if he would be assaulted with emotions. 

 

The feeling was a vague echo instead, the Mandalorian gloves still close enough to suppress his overwhelming projections. Hux felt something that was strange to him. A wild fire of hatred filled with lust. It must be what jealousy felt like. He filed the information away and smirked, putting his glove back on. Ren was glaring at him, fist clenching around his glass, knuckles white. Raising his glass to gently clinked it against Ren’s, Hux rose it to his lips and downed the liquor.

 

“Lighten up Ren! We are here to celebrate!” Smiling obnoxiously, he took his cape out and threw it at the knight’s face before disappearing in the crowd to get more booze. Officers were parting in front of him, nodding, saluting, smiling flirtily. As he reached the bar, Hux was drunk on power, drumming his fingers in an old march he learned from the Arkanis Academy archive his father had. A blond barmaid almost ran in front of him, flashing him a smile as shining as a sun. 

 

“Have two bottles of Idlewil liquor sent to my quarters. Give me a third one and two shooter glasses.”

 

She nodded and walked to the row of bottles displayed, grabbing one and the glasses on her way back, settling them on the bar.

 

“Anything else Sir?”

 

He shook his head and took his cargo, walking toward the more quiet corner of the entertaining center, where small encased booth served as private room, piled on top of each other in an intrigued design, going up to three levels. The first floor was for the lower rank, only the high command could step on the elevator that smoothly glided to the upper levels. Ren was already spread out in the VIP suit, casting a bored glance at the floor below. Hux stepped in and raised the view shields, giving them privacy and muffling the music and cheers of the drunken crowd.

 

The bottle and the glasses were settled on the table, glove discarded next to an ash tray. Sitting down gracefully, Hux extend his arm to grab a cigarette and a spark stick, eyes closing as he inhaled. When he opened his eyes a shooter glass was in front of him on the table and filled with liquor. Looking up, he met Ren’s eyes, the knight holding his glass and waiting with a neutral face. Hux grabbed his glass, raising it silently. The made a salute and bottomed down their glass in silence. 

 

Hux relished in the silence, drinking glasses after glasses of liquor, smoking at his leisure, feeling his cheeks burning, eyes refusing to open more than halfway, tongue heavy as he kept on drinking. Ren matched him drink for drink but he seemed less affected. After a half a dozen shooters, Hux shook his head no as Ren bent forward to refill his glass. He sank back in the booth and brought the bottle to his lips, taking a long swig, sighing as he settles the bottle next to him, letting it lean dangerously on his thighs. It annoys Hux for some reasons. He can’t tell why, is not sober enough to think about a reason, but he trust his instincts. Being annoyed is safe. 

“Having fun, my Emperor?”

 

Turning his head toward the tinted shield, he frowned. He needed to make another appearance, he’d probably even enjoy Phasma’s company. Getting up, Hux took a last drag of his cigarette and dropped it in the ash tray.

 

“I feel like mingling.”

 

Ren snorted, bringing the bottle to his lips and finishing it’s content with two gulps, making eye contact with Hux the whole time. The room felt suddenly very hot, sweat dripping down Hux’s neck. The knight dropped the bottle on the floor carelessly and rose up, slouch forward and glaring. Then he bowed looking up as he’s bent forward.

 

“As you wish.”

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

 

Hux stepped on the dance floor and found Phasma easily. She was the tallest but the most gracious of the crowd. She twirled and jumped with the same efficiency as she shot and fought unarmed. Moving closer to her, the redhead saluted the Captain and threw an imaginary rope at her, grinning like a drunken man, which he probably was now that he reflected on it, and started to pull.

 

She bursted out laughing and jumped toward him with a few bounces before mimicking picking up a knife and cutting the rope. Officers around them howl in laughter and cheered on the Captain wildly a few crying out with sympathy for their Emperor. Hux shook his head, looking pitiful as he sighed dramatically. He gasped when Phasma grabbed him and spined them before dipping the Emperor.

 

“Sorry your Gratefullness, I lead on the dance floor.”

 

Hux tried to nod seriously but he burst out in a fit of giggles, sliding his arms around Phasma.

 

“Lead away!”

 

With a feral grin, she swooped him up and made him spin, jump and slide around the dance floor under the cheers and the whole crew judging by the camera floating around them as Phasma leads them in an infernal tango. When she dips him again, they’re both out of breath, Hux his glad he didn’t trip or stepped on any toes and made a fool of himself.

 

“You… are a great… dance Captain Phasma.” He stepped away still panting, hands flying over the buttons of his vest, taking it off and draping it over his arms. Ren appears to his side, taking it and disappearing again. Ignoring it, Hux rolled his sleeves up, unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt. He finally felt the cool air on his skin, smiling at Phasma.

 

“Go get something to drink and we’ll go join so officer and play Sabacc.”

 

“Only if you make it Strip Sabacc your Gratefullness.” She smiled devilishly. She was down in her military uniform instead of her stormtrooper armor, which made it more fair.

 

“If you talk the other officer into it.” Hux smirked. He knew how she handled things like this with the higher ranking.

 

She cracked her knuckles, smiling down at him. “No one aboard this ship can beat me in arm wrestling.” She cackled maniacally and left toward the bar. Hux turned around and made his way toward the private booths, spotting a bunch of petty officer playing sabacc. He approached them, smiling and shoving his hands in his pockets, trying to look open and not scary. As soon as he got close, they all jumped to a salute, one of the smallest of the lot trembling as he tried to stay upright.

 

“Drop the formalities, this is a evening of festivities! Captain Phasma and myself are looking to join for a game or two. Would you mind?”

 

“Sir, no sir!” The only female supplied. She had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. “You are standing in front of the Sabacc champions of the Finalizer.” She was grinning, swaying before dropping down in her chair. She was followed by the rest, chatter picking up again.

 

Phasma joined them soon after, dropping a tray with five different bottles, a Corellian rum, a bottle that read ‘green champagne’, some vintage Abrax and the rest Hux couldn’t identify. Some lowly mead he didn't consume no matter how much he was pressured into he presumed. A Twi’Lek Hux never saw on board appeared behind Phasma, holding a tray filled with enough glass for the table of Sabacc players. The Captain passed the glasses around before taking the tray and handling the bottle of green champagne to the pink tail-head. She moved toward the Emperor, bowing in front of him. 

 

Ren stepped out of the crowd and stopped next to the bowing girl, not even looking at her.

 

“Supreme Leader send her as a gift. Her name is Ekiskivil.”

 

She stepped forward, filling his glass with the bubbly drink. She was pretty, richly dressed and adorned with jewels. She went around the table, serving half portion to everyone except Phasma then settled the bottle next to the other before slipping at Hux’s side. The Captain raised her glass, followed by the reste of the table.

 

“Long live Emperor Hux!” They chanted back and drank, Hux humming pleasantly under his breath at the taste. Settling the glass on the table, the red head clasped his hands and rubbed them together, getting ready to get in the zone for his impregnable face. 

 

“Let’s play Sabacc”

 

“Wait wait wait!” Phasma jumped in. “Let’s make it strip Sabacc” The officer groaned in unison, two of them dropping their head on the table. They knew where this was going.

 

“Please no one challenges her…” Hux faked an horrified gasp.

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

 

Hux is still fully clothed and the party had died down around them a few hours ago. There’s only three players left at the table, the number trickling down as the night progressed. Phasma and Hux are holding their end against the female officer who’s down to her bra and pants, Ren sitting at the Emperor’s left, refusing to play, the Twi’Lek kneeling at his right side. The bottles of liquor are almost all empty, Hux feeling drunk like he never was before. It was intoxicating and fun. He was still mercilessly winning and that’s the only thing that mattered.

 

“This will be my last game, I need to sleep some of this booze up before meeting with the Supreme Leader first thing tom-” “Today” With an ice cold tone, Ren informed him. “...In a few hours.” Hux continued.

 

Phasma dealt and they played, finishing what was left of the bottle of Idlewil Ren had brought with him. Hux only had to wave at the knight and his glass was replenished. Grinning, he dropped his cards on the table.

 

“Pure Sabacc. Phasma I do believe you have to take your shirt off!”

 

She rolled her eyes and stood up, ripping the shirt away revealing a tank top and her rippling abs. The female officer that sent sultry looks at the Captain all night whistled. She sat back down, finishing her glass of Scotch.

 

“Well, this was very pleasant but I have to call it a night. I will go sleep off this defeat.” She stood up and extended her arm. Hux offered his hand, watching as she kissed his bare hand. 

 

The heat from her large hand sent a shiver down the redhead’s spine. He had too much to drink two bottles ago and he knew it.

 

“Have a pleasant rest your Gratefullness.”

 

Hux groaned, hand coming to rub his face. “I do hope this will not be a recurring nickname.” He took his hand back, settling it on the table, peeking at Phasma through his fingers.

 

“You wish your Gratefullness!” She left with a spring in her steps. 

 

Shaking his head, the Emperor rose up, nodding at the Officier. “You stood your ground well.” She saluted him weakly before letting her head fall in her folded arm.

 

Hux turned his head to look at Ren, raising a brow. He supposed the knight will tag along as he makes his way back to his quarter. Ekiskivil would follow suite too. It suddenly dawned on the Emperor that he would rarely be by himself from now on. Solitude is a luxury when one finds himself at the top. Loneliness though…

 

Pushing the thoughts aside, he gripped the table and shakily made a few steps. He was steady enough so he carried on, spotting the Twi’Lek and Ren following suit. A few officier were scarcely spreaded around the vast room, some engaged in inappropriate public behaviors, other passed out from too much drinks. The trip back to his quarters felt like an eternity, corridors upon corridors stretching before him. 

 

He stopped with a sway in front of his quarters, noticing the doors to his office had been replaced. Keying in his code, he turned his head around.

 

“That will be all. You are both dismissed.”

 

Ren stepped forward shaking his head no. He pushed Ekiskivil forward.

 

“She has to stay by your side. You are an Emperor now, Leader Snoke won’t let you waste precious time on doing mundane tasks.” Hux knew this was coming so he grunted and walked in his quarters.

 

To his surprise Ren walked in, making a gesture with his head at the Twi’Lek. “Tonight is the only exception. I will be supervising and dressing you today. You can leave.” She handed over the clothes Hux hadn't noticed she carried, bowed and left the room, the knight locking the door behind her with an arm, holding the clothes in his other one. With two long strides he settled the nicely folded uniform top on his desk, then dropping the Force repellent gloves and Hux’s cuffs from the inside of his cape on top of the vest.

 

That’s when it hit Hux. The office had been redecorated, a bigger desk made of some dark red wood filled the room, the crest of the First Order burned into the front panel. A plush carpet, a fine tall leathery chair and two smaller version of it facing the bay window of his private office. Red banners with black accents hid the grey walls.

 

“Isn’t this more worthy of an Emperor?”

 

Hux slipped his hand on the desk, feeling the perfect lacquer under his palm. “Yes. Yes it is Lord Ren.” He sat at the chair behind the magnificent desk, rummaging around the drawers lazily. He lifted his eyes up when the dark hair man cleared his throat.

 

“Would you like to see your room?”

 

Sitting in the comfortable chair, the idea of getting up didn’t seemed at that pleasant all of the sudden. Closing his eyes, Hux groaned, shaking his head no. Which was a bad idea because a wave of nausea took over him. A strong arms slipped around his waist and hauled him up. He half-stumbled and half got carried away to his sleeping quarters. The doors slipped open but Hux’s felt too dizzy to open his eyes as he was dragged to his bed. 

 

He was pushed to the left instead of to the right. The redhead tensed for a second until he fell into a voluptuous mattress and a soft comforter. Nuzzling his face against the fuzzy material, he felt one of his boot untighten and slip free from his leg. A sigh escape his lips, hands coming up to undo his shirt button. A hand gently swats his struggling efforts and pushed him on his back. The shirt is stripped, leaving him in his white tank top, arms raised above his head, a blush creeping on his cheeks. The nausea is settling down but Hux refuses to open his eyes, gulping down to make the knot in his throat go down.

 

The familiar clink of his belt snapped him back to the moment present, feeling his cock hardening has the pants are slipped off, then his socks. The warm hands starts to dig strong fingers in the sole of his feet, a bolt of pleasure coursing through the Emperor’s body. Another gasps filled the room, followed by small moans of pleasure as the knight works his way from the feet up to his calves, his thighs.

 

Hux is painfully hard, boxer probably tenting, arm thrown over his eyes to make sure he doesn’t foolishly look at the man kneeling between his legs. He felt a hot breath along his length, gasping and moaning as Ren mouthed at his erection.

 

“What do you want, my Emperor?” The tone was teasing, warm hands creeping up his thighs.

 

“For you to use that mouth in a productive way…” Hux blindly reached forward until he felt the soft, long mane of hair. He grabbed a fist full and pulled, shoving Ren’s face in his groin.

 

A low chuckle escaped from Ren, echoing along Hux’s erection and making him gasps. His boxer are pulled down and plush lips kiss the head of his throbbing cock. 

 

“R-Ren…” Hux feels a hand slide up his belly, so warm, why can’t he think of nothing else but this stupid warmth, nails digging in his abs.

 

“That’s not my name.” Here he went again with talking. Huz tried to shove his head back down but Ren, or whatever, refused to bulge. Groaning frustratingly, Hux dropped the hand covering his face and use it to propel him up. He leans back on his arm, looking down at the man kneeling on the floor, looking up at him with adoration in his eyes. A random fact suddenly popped in Hux mind. Passion only last for a year or so. The passionate love that made people unreasonable and fools for their lover had an expiration date.

 

This is what this felt like. Sun burning fierce for thousand of years but doomed to die down and turn into a hole that sucks everything, even light into the darkness.

 

_ I will never let anything come between us. _

 

Hux jumped, looking with wide eyes at Ren that was now eye level with him. He brought a hand up, cupping the Emperor’s face. 

 

_I will lay waste to the whole galaxy before I let anyone touch you._  

 

Technically he wasn’t speaking, but Hux was still annoyed at the intrusion in his mind. Where were his damn gloves, why wasn’t the biggest manchild the galaxy had ever seen not worshipping his cock with those plush lips and he wanted a cigarette real bad right now. 

 

“Anakin. My name is Anakin.”

 

Hux couldn’t suppress the snort, biting his lips as he searched the red eyes of the knight. “Are you serious? Like Anakin Skywalker? Darth Vader? Pfff… Did I ever tell you Tarkin is my real father?” 

 

He laughed at his own joke growing more amused as Anakin’s mood darken.

 

“I’m serious. My full name is Ben Anakin Organa Solo.” Hux closed his mouth with a snap, reeling back. “Organa?” He knew that name too well. That damn General that kept interfering in his plans.

 

“Yes. General Organa and the infamous smuggler Han Solo are my parents. Although I would rather not talk about them.”

 

Hux open his mouth to ask a question but is shut up by Anakin bending forward and kissing him, hand cupping his face holding him in place. They drunkenly kiss until they need to part to breathe, Hux opening his eyes and glancing at room for the first time. The lights are dimmed and pleasant, a warmer hue than the standard ones in the rest of the ship. New clothes in his closet, luxury products lined on a tablet for him to inspect later, a table filled with bottles and gifts flanked by two chairs looking comfortable enough to nap on. The bed takes most of the space now, big with a red plushy comforter and black pillows. It takes Hux’s breath away for a second.

 

Despite his clean appearances, the redhead never was one for big luxury. He was raised in exile in the Outer Rim where luxury were scarce and rare. Everything around him screamed rich, filthy rich. It was never something Huz dreamt of having, but now that he could feel how soft the comforter was, how magnificent the standard officier room had been transformed into royal bedchamber.

 

_ You like it _

 

Anakin sounded pleased, his voice smug, thumb brushing over freckled cheekbones. Hux nodded, looking into the red eyes and studying them. The hand left his face and wrapped around his hard cock, moans filling the room as a quick pace is set, pleasure pooling at the bottom of Hux’s stomach. Lips locked on the redhead neck’s, sucking and biting hard, leaving a series of marks on the pale skin. The attack moved up until Hux was crying out loud from pleasure, hands pumping fast and tongue licking his ear.     

 

“W-why did you tell me your name?” Hux gasped out, bringing his hands up and gripping two handfuls of luscious dark hair. Anakin sucked at his lobe before whispering sweetly. “So that you can yell it when you come.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

 

Their lips crashed together and Hux comes hard, seeing stars behind his eyes, none he recognized this time and it makes him chuckle. He let his face fall forward, landing on a strong, muscular shoulder. Blue eyes closed alone, Hux totally spent by the mingling, coming and drinking. Anakin moves him around until he’s under the comforter and gently brush his knuckles against the pale skin.

 

“Stay.” Hux leans into the touch. He knows that’s it’s last hours of solitude, and yet he was yearning for a warm body beside him.

 

“I will. There’s a few things to wrap up and I’ll join you. Sleep now.”

 

Hux closed his eyes and snuggled deeper in the cover. The fantastic orgasm was enough to send him to sleep almost right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone stop me? It was supposed to be the final chapter *head desk* Next one should be last chapter of the part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone one shot... That turned into a multiple chapter monster thing. If everyones on board that [Melderonian] iron is Force relevent I'm just starting. Warning will go up in future chapter, it's unavoidable with my psychotic little Hux~ I hope you enjoy/enjoyed ;)


End file.
